


The Sweetest of Treats

by Blue_Flames



Series: Quarantink [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-04-10 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: “What the hell are those?”AKA: Jun follows the age old advice: The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Kudos: 14





	The Sweetest of Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 20 of the challenge and the prompt was Delicacy. So, of course, I had to go with one of my absolute favourite ships and some sweet fluff. I hope you guys all like it and stay safe sweet readers xxx

“What the hell are those?”

Conrad wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the little white and green circular cookies, about the size of a 10p piece. Next to them, in Jun’s second Tupperware box, was a pile of small cubes made of layers of pastry with honey oozing between the layers with nuts on top of them. In the third box there was a pile of thick looking pancakes. Jun gave him that smile that made Conrad’s heart flutter.

“Dasik! Tea cookies!” Jun held out one of the cookies to him, “Try one! They’re traditional Korean cookies.”

Conrad allowed Jun to feed him the sweet treat and couldn’t help but smile as the matcha and honey flavours tasted divine. Jun then offered him one of the pastry cubes and Conrad obediently tasted it.

“Yakgwa. Honey pastry. Careful,” Jun let out a giggle as Conrad coughed, “that one has soju in it.”

Like slightly alcoholic baklava, they were very sweet and so delicious. Conrad could have eaten them all day. Jun then held out one of the pancakes to him to try.

“Hotteok. Sweet pancakes. Very tasty, right?”

“Delicious. You should bring Korean delicacies more.”

“Help me make it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene that the word count wouldn't let me fit in:  
Jun and Conrad exchange kisses that taste very sweet, and then settle down on the sofa and feed each other sweet treats


End file.
